Confessions
by mih ciccone
Summary: Duas amigas e alguns segredos. Confessions. A vida como ela realmente é.
1. capítulo 1

_N/A: Esta fic são confissões entre duas amigas. Vocês vão logo perceber sobre quem se trata, mas é uma fic que pode se encaixar em vários personagens. Beijinhos._

- Quem sou eu afinal? Ele nem sonha que eu gosto dele tanto assim. Será que ele não vê que a gente é mais que amigos, desde ahn, sempre?

- Nada a ver, ele também gosta de ti. Tu vais ver.

- Será? Acho que não. Ele só tem olhos para ela. São vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, todo o tempo eu só escuto Gina Weasley sair da boca dele.

- Bom, eles estão saindo. E que eu saiba você não está tão sozinha assim.

- É, isso é verdade.

- Por que você não me fala quem é?

- Porque não é amor, e porque todo mundo iria me censurar. Inclusive você. É uma loucura.

- Sério, eu não vou falar pra ninguém.

- Promete? Sério, é uma coisa meio estranha de falar em voz alta.

- Eu prometo, e se tu quiser eu faço até um Voto Perpétuo.

- Não, não é pra tanto. Afinal, eu confio em ti. Senão não teria te contado tudo que eu sinto sobre... Ele.

- É, eu acho que tu tem razão. EU SOU MUITO CONFIÁVEL.

- Só não precisa te achar, tá?

- Bom, conta logo. Eu to ansiosa!

- Ele é mais velho. Por isso que eu tenho medo de contar... Ah, dane-se. Eu tenho saído com o Remo desde julho.

- O QUÊ? Você tá saindo com um cara... Que era nosso professor?

- Shh. Fica quieta. E ele é maravilhoso. Óbvio que a gente não sai muito, ele me leva pra passear em lugares mais isolados e tal.

- E... Quando aconteceu isso?

- Bom, eu fui morar algum tempo na Ordem da Fênix, porque era mais fácil quando eu precisasse dos meus pais. E um dia ia ficar sozinha na casa e pediram para o Remo tomar conta de mim, porque poderia ser perigoso, por causa de Voldemort e tudo mais. Nesse dia, nós estávamos na cozinha e ele me falou várias coisas, ficou me elogiando. Era tarde e eu fui dormir. Mas antes eu desejei boa noite pra ele. E aí ele me beijou.

- Nossa.

- No outro dia, nós tentamos fingir que nada acontecera, mas era impossível.

- Então você está esquecendo o seu amado Potter?

- Infelizmente não.

- Cada vez que eu e o Remo nos beijamos, eu fecho os olhos e é como se fosse o Harry.

- Putz. E tu tá arriscando tudo pra dar uns amassos no Lupin e nem ama ele. Acho difícil alguém aceitar. Ele tem idade pra ser seu pai.

- Mas não é. E além do mais... Eu não quero mais continuar com ele. Eu já te disse isso. Eu quero... Outra pessoa.

- É, eu sei. Mas tu tá feliz ao menos?

- Não sei. Mas o Harry é o meu verdadeiro amor. Pra sempre.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Como?

- Sempre que eu o vejo, o meu coração bate mais rápido, quando eu beijo o Remo eu penso nele apenas. É tão complicado... Mas eu amo ele.

- E porque tu não corre atrás?

- Eu tenho medo.

- E como tu vai saber que ele não te ama, ein? Ele pode estar usando a Gina só pra fazer ciúmes.

- Claro que não. Quando ele olha pra ela, os olhos dele brilham, e ele não cansa de repetir "Gina, eu te amo". Como se não bastasse, as vezes, estamos só eu, ele e o Rony. E ele fica repetindo o quanto a Gina é maravilhosa e quanto ele ama ela. É humilhante.

- Eu queria que vocês ficassem juntos. Assim eu não tinha que ficar ouvindo os seus lamentos.

- É, eu devo incomodar.

- Que é isso? Nós somos amigas. Confidentes. Deixa de bobeira.

- Sério?

- Sério, eu te amo. Tanto quanto ele.

- Então tu não me ama.

- Amo sim. E o senhor Potter também.

- Eu não posso me iludir tá?

- Não é se iludir. É enxergar a verdade na tua frente.

- A verdade é que eu amo ele e ele não me ama. E eu vou ter que simplesmente esquecer ele, porque viver assim... Não dá.

- Eu não sei como tu consegue.

- Nem eu.

- Então desiste dele.

- Não dá.

- Por que?

- É fácil falar pra você, né? Ele é a minha alma gêmea.

- Ai que brega isso. Tá certo que vocês foram feitos um pro outro.

- Mas não vai dar certo nunca.

- Você é tão pessimista.

- Você é tão sonhadora.

- Não sou eu que sonho com o Potter.

- Bom, eu sonho com ele mesmo. E quero sonhar pra sempre, porque se nunca vai acontecer, que ao menos eu seja feliz enquanto durma.

- Você se contenta com pouco.

- Não sou eu que saio com o Neville.

- O Neville é um broxa.

- Nossa. Como tu sabe?

- Eu posso ler revistas de cabeça pra baixo, mas eu não sou tão inocente assim.

- Nossa. Às vezes você me surpreende.

- Eu pensei que você soubesse que nós, hm, tentamos alguma coisa.

- Nunca me passou pela cabeça... O Neville?

- É. Foi nessas férias mesmo. Aqui na Toca, por sinal.

- Vocês não têm vergonha não? Na casa dos outros?

- Pois é. Mas ninguém ia desconfiar. E nós somos maiores de idade.

- É verdade. Mas me conta.

- Então. Já faz quase um mês. Bom,não tem muito o que contar. Na hora de fazer alguma coisa ele não deu conta. Foi bem frustrante, digamos assim.

- Imagino.

- Mas você também não é tão pura assim. Ainda mais saindo com alguém bem mais velho. E não fique corada.

- Acho que eu não posso negar né.

- Eu também acho que não. Conta.

- O quê?

- Como foi.

- Não foi com o Lupin. Foi com... O Harry.

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ DEU PRO POTTER E NÃO ME CONTA NADA. E NÃO É QUALQUER UM, É A SUA PAIXÃO NÚMERO UM, COMO TU MESMA DISSE, A TUA ALMA GÊMEA!

- É...

- Eu tô tão... Surpresa.

- Eu posso imaginar. Mas nós nunca tivemos nada. Foi só uma noite, no dia do casamento do Gui e da Fleur. A gente tinha roubado uma garrafa de uísque de fogo, eu, o Harry e o Rony. E bebemos ela inteira, e depois pegamos umas outras bebidas do balcão. A gente disse pra senhora Weasley que tava cansado e ia dormir. Mas de repente o Harry aparatou no meu quarto e começou a me beijar. E o resto dá pra imaginar.

- Mas espera aí, ele estava com a Gina nessa época.

- Eu sei.

- E daí. No dia seguinte, que ele te falou?

- "Hermione, me desculpe. Foi um erro. Espero que tu esqueça". Simples assim.

-...

- É, foi deprimente mesmo.

- Imagino.

- Bem... Acho que a gente tem que descer e jantar. Já são quase oito horas.

- É verdade. A senhora Weasley nos mata se nos atrasarmos.


	2. capítulo 2

_N/A: Gente, tá aí o segundo capítulo de Confessions. ENJOY!_

- E então? Falou com ele na janta?

- Claro que não. A senhorita Gina Perfeição Weasley fez questão de sentar entre nós dois. Não deu nem pra pedir pra ele aparecer depois por aqui.

- E tu ia ter coragem?

-... Não.

- Então, o que adianta?

- É, tu tem razão.

- Sabe, tu tem que tomar uma atitude.

- É difícil... Ele simplesmente AMA ela.

- E o Lupin?

- Não falei ainda com ele, mas...

- Mas...?

- Ele já entendeu que não é dele que eu gosto.

- E você vai simplesmente deixar por isso mesmo?

- Acho que sim...

- Olha, por mais que eu ache meio estranha essa história de vocês, não dá pra simplesmente deixar como está.

- Por que não?

- Acorda. Ele também tem sentimentos. Mesmo sendo um lobisomem.

- É, mas eu não vou chegar e dizer "Olha Remo, foi muito legal tudo isso, mas eu gosto de outra pessoa". Não dá.

- Por um acaso eu disse pra você usar essas palavras?

-... Não.

- Então. Tu simplesmente não pode dizer que gosta de outra pessoa. É muito indelicado, por mais que seja verdade. Simplesmente inventa uma desculpa.

- Sério, tu tem um problema de achar que tudo é fácil de resolver. Que desculpa eu vou inventar, ein?

- A mais óbvia. Que ele é muito velho pra ti, e que as pessoas vão suspeitar e vocês só vão sofrer. É o melhor jeito.

- Será?

- Claro que sim.

- E será que ele vai acreditar?

- Óbvio. Homens são tão tolos. Veja o Potter, por exemplo...

- O Harry?

- É. Ele é completamente cego, fica babando pela Gina ao invés de correr para os seus braços. Isso é um exemplo crônico de tolice. Preferir a Gina... Simplesmente não dá pra agüentar.

- Ai, para. Assim eu fico sem graça.

- Tá, parei. Mas que você é MUITO melhor, é verdade.

- E a senhorita? Como anda o coração?

- Começou...

- A gente praticamente só fala de mim... Pode abrir o jogo.

- Precisa mesmo?

- Eu te confessei tudo mesmo, e tu vem fazendo joguinho?

-...

-...

- Eu gosto de um garoto mesmo. E daí?

- Rá, sabia. Quem é?

- O Rony.

- Putz...

- Qual é o problema?

- Bom, é que o Rony...

- SÉRIO, TU ME FAZ OUVIR TODA A LADAINHA DO TEU AMOR LUPIN-POTTER E NÃO ACEITA QUE EU GOSTE DO RONY? ÀS VEZES EU PENSO SE A GENTE É MESMO AMIGA.

- Primeiro: pára de gritar que alguém vai acabar escutando. Segundo: Eu aceito que tu goste do Rony, até porque ele é ótimo. E terceiro: É ÓBVIO QUE A GENTE É AMIGA.

- E qual é o problema do Rony, posso saber?

- O problema é que ele é muito estressado e irritante. Mas fora isso ele é bem legal.

- Ele é melhor que o Neville...

- Isso com certeza. Quer dizer, não é difícil.

- Também não humilha, eu fiquei com ele.

- Não só ficou né.

- Só fiquei sim. Porque o resto não funcionou.

- Tá, isso é fato.

- Mas então, tu já falou pro Rony?

-... Não.

- E depois vem falar de mim, que não me declaro pro Harry.

- É que é diferente...

- Não é não. É exatamente a mesma coisa.

- É, talvez...

- Nós duas somos idiotas apaixonadas, sem coragem pra se declarar.

- Tá bom. Eu não tenho coragem de chegar pro Rony e dizer "Eu gosto de ti". Mas eu vou fazer isso um dia. Por mais que esse dia demore, um dia eu vou estar do lado dele, que nem tu e o Potter vão estar. É o destino, eu tenho certeza.

- Espero que tu esteja certa. Por que se não for o destino, eu vou simplesmente esquecer.

- Olha, eu não sou a Trelawney, mas eu simplesmente acredito que tanto você e o Harry quanto eu e o Rony fomos feitos um para o outro.

- Seria isso a melhor definição de amor possível?

- Acho que pode ser. O amor é acreditar em ficar com aquela pessoa pra sempre, não é?

- Nossa, tu sente tudo isso pelo Rony?

- E tu, sente tudo isso pelo Potter?

- Sim.

- Sim.

- Então vamos deixar as previsões de lado? Tu mesma disse que não era a Trelawney, então pra que se importar com isso?

- E o que tu quer fazer?

- Quero que a gente se declare. Mesmo sem ter coragem aqui e agora. Mas um dia a gente vai ter que encarar a realidade.

- E quando vai ser isso?

- Não faz pergunta difícil.

- Tá bom... Mas se tu quer tomar uma atitude... Tem que tomar logo.

- Bom, a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer amanhã de manhã é falar com o Remo.

- Já é meio caminho andando.

- E eu vou explicar pra ele que eu me envolvi mesmo gostando de uma pessoa, e que eu não quero magoar ele.

- Tu já pensou que ele nunca mais vai olhar na tua cara, provavelmente?

- Bem... Pra falar a verdade, sim. Mas acho melhor ser sincera do que transformar isso numa grande bola de neve.

- Então tu tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

-...

- E tu, o que vai fazer?

- Não sei... O Rony parece tão distante, tão inacessível. Mas ao mesmo tempo, parece que se eu olhar pros olhos dele, eu sei o que se passa na alma dele. É tão complicado.

- Acho que eu entendo.

- Tu vai me ajudar?

- Sim. Tu é minha melhor amiga, lembra?

- Como que eu ia esquecer?

- Então, num futuro próximo nós vamos ser as senhoras Potter e Weasley.

- Tomara...

- Sério, deixa de pessimismo.

- Bom, não era eu que pensava que nunca ia ter o meu sonhado Potter.

- Ei futura senhora Weasley. Não brinque com o meu coração.

- Não tô brincando com o teu coração. Só tô dizendo que tu é um pouco bipolar.

-...

- Ai, é brincadeira.

- Será que toda essa confiança vai embora depois de uma noite de sono?

- Não sei. Mas é melhor não dormir e passar a noite conversando, só pra garantir.

- Sério!

- Eu tô falando sério. E tô dizendo que tu não pode perder essa confiança.

- Nem tu.

- É, nem eu. Em uma semana a gente vai ter resolvido isso?

- Espero que sim.

- Ou vai ou não. Cansei de incertezas.

- Nossa...

- Sério, vamos fazer um pacto?

- Que pacto?

- Que nós vamos ter esses garotos...

- Tá, pode ser.

- Em uma semana.

- Ah, é muito pouco.

- Mas nós vamos pelo menos nos esforçar. Sério, tu tem que prometer.

- Tá bom.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Então tá.

- A gente pode dormir, agora que não tem mais jeito, e mesmo se a confiança for embora eu vou ter que me declarar?

- Acho que sim.

- Então boa noite.

- Boa noite.

_N/A: E deixem mais reviews, porque essas duas prometem pro próximo capítulo.  
_


End file.
